Quest for 2
by Exotos135
Summary: Sequel to Quest for 3, It's recommended you read that fic before you read this one. After managing to create a replica of 3, Wendy sets out to find her next target...Book 2.


**(All-seeing Hill of Gravity Falls)**

Wendy, holding the 3 replica on her hand, walked to the hill and stopped at the ver top, managing to see all the town of Gravity Falls. "Alright, here is the hill that everybody says has the view of Gravity Falls." said Wendy as she sat down. "Now all I gotta do is find out where the next book is."

Closing her eyes for a moment, Wendy opened them shortly afterwards to show they had turned red with black sclera. She then looked around, seeing everything happening inside the houses and stopping at the Gleeful's Residence

"There it is, the next book." said Wendy, her eyes turning to normal as she got up. "I'm not even gonna need to get ready for this, it will be just too easy to rip that book out of that boy's hands."

Wendy then got ready and jumped high in the sky, high enough in fact that she was all over the town, going directly for the Gleeful Residence for her landing-place.

**(Gleeful's Residence, Gideon's Bedroom)**

Wendy arrived through the ceiling, destroying it almost completely and falling on the ground with no visible damage. After brushing off some of the dust in her clothes, Wendy got up and looked around with her red eyes, changing them to normal after noticing a small wooden replica of the Mystery Shack sitting on the desk.

"If I was the owner of 2, where would I hide the book?" thought Wendy as she searched the area.

Just then the boy woke up and, upon seeing Wendy looking around, he did the most logical think a boy like him would do; get angry and demand her to leave. Hey, I did said somebody like _him_.

"What are you doing in my room?!" demanded Gideon, grabbing his pillow and throwing it to Wendy afterwards. "Get outta here!"

Feeling annoyed at the pillow throw, Wendy got an evil smirk before turning to the boy, scaring him slightly. "Well look what we have here, a little troublemaker." uttered Wendy in an amused tone, turning to and slowly walking to Gideon. "How about I teach you a little-"

Wendy then suddenly vanished, appearing in front of the boy with her red eyes with black sclera, with a disturbingly uncanny smile. "-Discipline?" she finished as Gideon loudly gulped in fear.

Downstairs a lot of punching could be heard, with the parents ignoring it for their own reasons; Bud because he was thinking it was just one of Gideon's normal routines, and Mrs. Gleeful because it was Gideon.

Back on the room it turned out that Gideon was punching a dummy that looked like Mabel, being unable to do anything as Wendy forced him to punch it. "Please stop this! I don't wanna hurt my fake marshmabel!" pleaded Gideon, with the teenager feeling slightly disgusted.

"You will be a nice voice and stay in the ground?" asked Wendy in an evil tone.

"Yes! Yes! Anything you ask me, just leave me alone!" assured Gideon, crying as he did and as he fell to the ground after Wendy released him. "But if I can

"The book 2, you fool!" replied Wendy with her eyes turning red before she found something interesting, a light blue aura surrounding Gideon. "Wait a minute, this eye can detect both books and their owners."

Turning off her red eyes and throwing the boy away, Wendy's eyes returned to red as she saw everywhere, trying to find something with a similar aura as Gideon's. However, she was unable to find any aura of the same color as his, so she only got one conclusion...one which dealt heavy frustration to the girl.

"My eyes guided me to the owner of 2, the book is nowhere to be seen!" complained Wendy, flipping over a table before spotting a crawling Gideon. She quickly went to the boy, grabbing and lifting his shirt afterwards. "Where did your book go?!"

"I don't know-"

"Listen to me, little rascal, if you wanna live you _will_ tell me where 2 went to, otherwise the only thing the pathetic citizens of this town will have to remember you will be your ridiculous hairdo!" warned Wendy in a rather antagonistic, Out-of-Character tone.

"I don't know, okay?!" replied Gideon in a scared tone. "The only thing that I remember about it is that I lost it while Stan was reclaiming the Mystery Shack!"

"So, Stan Pines took away your book?" asked Wendy, Gideon nodding in response before the teenager released him. "It is to be expected, that old man did manage to activate the super weapon yesterday."

"Super wha-"

Without wasting time Wendy jumped up and left the house, leaving a disturbed Gideon behind. Afterwards his parents actually arrived and saw the mess with Gideon shaking on a corner. "That does it, no more redbull for Gideon." said Bud in a serious tone.

**(At the Mystery Shack)**

Wendy arrived in front of the tourist trap, deciding to hide the replica of 3 on a patch of grass before walking to the door. However, instead of opening it, she simply flew and went through it like a ghost, clothing and everything. She then turned to the vending machine and introduced the password, opening for her to go inside.

She then went to the elevator, but instead of taking it she turned transparent and went down until she arrived at the laboratory, turning physical after she got on the ground and was at the place Stan worked.

"I see with my pretty eye, the book number 2 who shall soon be mine!" said Wendy as she spotted the book.

The teen girl grabbed the book and went to the elevator, but before even turning there, she spotted another book, one with the number 1 in it. This made her let out a slightly sinister chuckle as she walked towards it.

**(Sometime Later)**

Soos arrived at the laboratory for some reason, and went to Stan's work place. When he arrived there, he saw a sight that would leave anybody disturbed; the abundance of book 2 and 1, along with a random letter.

"I can't believe this!" exclaimed Soos in horror.

**(At Stan's Room)**

"Mister Pines! Mister Pines!" called Soos as he barged into the room and went to Stan, shaking him in a panic as he spoke. "You need to read this, it was on your secret lab which I'm not supposed to know about!"

"Calm down Soos, what do you want?" replied Stan in an exasperated tone.

"Read this and you'll understand." replied Soos as he handed the old man the letter.

"Dear 'lord' pines, I have finally recovered the three books-1, 2 and 3-and I'm currently creating the replica of the first two. Yes that's right, I have already the replica of 3, a good replica if you ask me." read Stan, getting a serious look as he continued to read. "I sent you this to let you know that I'm considering to make a deal with you..."

"Why do you stop?" asked Soos.

"The letter stops at that part." answered Stan.

"Maybe you could turn it around?" suggested Soos, doing so himself to show more information.

"Here is the deal; you shall show the place you hid the portal for the super weapon, since such a thing is invisible to my own eyes, red or otherwise. In exchange, I will return you the two books and destroy the replicas I have created." Stan stopped for a moment and exchanged worried looks with Soos before continuing to read.

"You know what will happen if you accept, but if you refuse? Who knows, maybe I will continue to create the replicas or destroy the books myself, coming after the other book to make sure the Darkness succeeds in consuming all fo your beloved town." read Stan with a horrified tone. "You must decide Stanford; or you show me the portal, or you let all of Gravity Falls _pay the price instead_. With mocking love...Wendy?!"

"Wendy wrote the letter?!" said Soos in a worried tone.

Destroying the letter with his own hands, Stan got up only to fall on his knees while Soos watched in horror. "WEEEEENDYYYYYY!" shouted Stan to the skies, which was also heard through all the town of Gravity Falls

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
